


2 Evees= 1 pair

by LeviAckerman12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Just some queer love lol, Nonbinary, Pokemon adventures - Freeform, lots of evees, may be smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckerman12/pseuds/LeviAckerman12
Summary: Eve grew up around Evees, so they decided to dedicate their life to becoming a Pokémon master and opening their very own Evee based gym. But while chasing an Evee, the teen collides with a mysterious girl, and maybe soon to be partner?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day. The sky was at its bluest in the entire week, not a gray cloud in sight. The sun shined beautifully against the deep blue ocean. A new trainer, Eve, was resting against a tree. They had taken a break from trying to catch their first Pokémon. It didn't look as easy as they had thought. Drinking angrily from their water bottle, the frustrated teen quickly capped the bottle in hopes of returning to the catch. They packed their things hastily and slung the bag over their shoulder.

"I'll gotta catch that Evee!" The teen implored to no one.   
\------------------------------------------

 

Tracking that son of a bitch was also a lot harder. Last time Eve saw it, the creature ran into OF COURSE! A forest. The trainer was begrudging to enter the forest, but did so anyway. They had to catch that Pokémon if it was the last thing they did! 

 

Eve trudged into the eerie scenery, in hopes of catching that Pokémon. They even wondered if it was really worth it. The teen shook their head and smacked their hands against their face, snapping themself out of the doubt. 

"Of course it's worth it! I love Evees!" They whispered. 

That is, until they caught sight of a brown tuft between some trees.

"AH-HA!! THERE YOU ARE!!" Eve hollered in excitement. 

They were ecstatic! Finally that Pokémon was going to be theirs! 

The Pokémon quickly burst into a sprint, being startled by the sudden noise. Eve made a noise of surprise and ran after the little thing, desperate to catch it.

"H-Hold on just a second!" Eve shouted. They were almost there. 

If they could just reach a little closer-

SMACK

Eve fell to the floor, clearly dazed. Black spots danced in their line of vision, and the Evee in front of them seemed to look like 2. 

'I'm hallucinating or something....' The teen thought in confusion. 

Eve picked themself up, wincing at the sharp pain in their head. They shook their head and looked around, noticing 2 things. 

1, there was in fact, 2 Evees.

And 2, there was someone else on the floor. 

It was a girl.   
\------------------------------------------


	2. The plan

Eve stared at the unconscious girl and sighed, they thought "I can't just leave her in the middle of the forest, she might get hurt, sure she has Pokémon but what use are they in their pokéballs?"

Eve noticed that the girl's wallet had fallen out of her pocket, so eve peeked inside to find the girl's trainer ID. It claimed in bold, black print that its owner's name was Fiona.

"Alright then, Fiona, I'm going to have to take you to my house" they declared while picking her up.

 

While Eve was walking back to their home, not too far from where they were, one of Fiona's pokéballs from her belt slipped out and opened. Surprised by the sound, Eve spun round to see a tiny, teal vaporeon on the ground glaring up at their master in this stranger's arms. The Vaporeon snarled in jealousy as it conjured it's power and used water gun to try and scare the "theif" away.

 

Eve did the only thing they could and called out espeon, the leap of fuschia from the pokeball shocked the vaporeon and caused yet another attack toward the both of them. Eve thought it was clear who was going to win considering the young vaporeon looked very weak, but they were far from it, eve was being careless and didn't notice the fact that their espeon was getting critically weaker with every attack it faced. After about 5 minutes of back and forth battling the espeon fainted from exhaustion. 

The look on Eve's face when this happed was of pure and utter shock. 

"How did this tiny Pokémon defeat my espeon?!" They thought. 

Eve gave a revive to their espeon and crouched down to vaporeon and petted it 

 

"Don't worry" They said.

I'm only trying to help her" The vaporeon cautiously agreed with eve. 

The vaporeon and espeon apologized to each other and made up, as they were walking up the stone path to eve house they noticed that they had a few followers, they were the eevee couple from back in the forest! They were following us the whole time, and witnessed the fight. So eve invited them into their home and carried Fiona upstairs to the spare bedroom, where she would stay.

 

As Fiona slowly regained consciousness, the sound of her vaporeon eagerly running and getting eve's attention arose panic in Fiona's head 

"where am i? Why is vaporeon out of their pokéball? Why is my nose hurting?" She stumbled out of the duvet towards a mirror in the corner, she grinned, 

"Still the same as always." 

As Fiona was saying this eve opened the door to see what was happening.

"Ah, you're awake now, I better introduce myself, I'm Eve, this is my home, I brought you here because I accidentally knocked you out in the forest" 

"That explains why I'm here and why my nose hurts" she thought. 

Eve began to explain the fight to Fiona, "I don't know how your vaporeon is so strong this young but it has baffled me since." 

"That's because I am training them so we are ready for the pokéleague, we plan to become the league champions." 

As she spoke a pichu crept across the room towards vaporeon's tail, and bit into it causing yet another surprise attack, this time it was Fiona who got soaked. 

With water dripping from her body she picked up vaporeon and sat them on her shoulder.

"I'll go get a towel" Eve chipped in. "There's no need" she chuckled as she got a pokéball from her belt, 

"Flareon, go!" And an amber and red flash flew from the ball, the fiery Pokémon used ember around Fiona. 

 

"You see when working with Pokémon like mine you don't know what's going to happen, that's why I train them so if one messes up the others can fix the mistake." 

Eve stood in awe of this aspiring eevee master. 

"Is there any thing I can do to help you?" Eve said. 

"Show me your Pokémon, if you don't mind" she replied. 

Eve pulled out four pokéballs and shouted "Espeon, sylveon, umbreon and leafeon go!" 

The four magnificent beasts stood proudly in front of their master, purring like little kittens. 

"So, you're an eevee trainer too? We'd make a great team, say, do you want to travel with me and become a Poké champ?"

\---------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> First work! I want to thank my girlfriend for helping me! Enjoy!


End file.
